


Little Details

by Lunarjoe



Series: Before the Catastrophe [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, My First Fanfic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarjoe/pseuds/Lunarjoe
Summary: The little details of the RE 1 story. It begins with the first day of Jill at RPD and her background stories, as the first woman at Racoon S.T.A.R.S.
Relationships: Chris Redfield & Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine
Series: Before the Catastrophe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818430
Kudos: 10





	1. Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi  
> This is my first fanfic btw. In the past week, I’ve been crazy a lot because I read to much about resident evil fanfics. Well at first, I just want to know the relationship between Chris Redfield and jill valentine in RE. In the end, I was just getting crazy about this because capcom didn’t give us (us: fans of the resident evil of course) details story about them, and I believe they won’t make the story any further because you know politics with the investors, maybe too tired to make any detailed story, etc. Then it makes us free to create their own story rite? LOL
> 
> Well, what made me confuse too that, in all of resident evil games, the plot sometimes was quite weird. Maybe because part of the stories was in the novels, movies or the comics and I haven’t done some enough research about it. But still, it tickles my brain so much. Okay let me give you some examples: it’s funny that all the players like understand so much about the technology of each lab, like you know every lab must have advanced technology and it took time to learn it. Okay, it’s only game, but please it’s just too funny.
> 
> I guess just want to make a story that a little bit more ‘logical’ for us. Besides, I really want to write down some everyday perspectives in the characters' lives, like how Jill could survive emotionally in her work surrounding especially when she was the only woman in the room, and how Chris can be so gentle with the woman, etc. Thanks to many authors on this website that inspired me so much that in the end, I successfully write this down. Yeay!
> 
> My mother tongue isn’t English btw. And I’m really sorry if my story is a quite bit the same with some authors here, perhaps some of them inspired me and perhaps it’s totally pure coincidence because it’s impossible for me to read all of the fanfic here. Please bear with me hehe 😊
> 
> After doing some read of resident evil novel, i guess i need a little bit change of the story: If you want, please re-read the story again

**April, 1998**

“Jillian Adriana Valentine, huh?” Chief Irons making creepy smirk while looking at Jill from her head to her toes.

Jill stood in front of Chief Irons's desk in his room, and she already knew the feelings: rude behavior from some men when they saw her. She was so fed up with this kind of behavior, but she didn’t care, for now. She wanted to move from Delta Force so desperately, hoping that she would get a job that more comfortable for a woman like her. Besides, she couldn’t mess up on her first day at Racoon Police Department, her promotion to the Alpha team.

“Yes Sir.”

“Well, you’ve got a good review and recommendations from your previous Captain in delta force, what is your motivation to work here? Compare to the salary, you’ve got a bunch of cash working there.”

Jill felt so annoyed with what Chief Irons said.

“Well if you read my profile thoroughly, I always been in the S.T.A.R.S. but transferred for a while to the Delta Force to get special training. I prefer to serve the civilians directly and provide them with the security they need to live in a safe place, Sir. It’s not about money though.” she answered it as fast as possible, but still, with a neutral expression as possible. Well, the simple word for that bullshit was: I just want to live a little bit normal and comfortable life. And she couldn't tell him her personal reasons which are not important for him at all.

“Hmm sure. Well, I don't care about your reasons though as long as you do your job perfectly.” Chief Irons answer it uninterested.

Then why you ask you fatty. Scowl Jill in her thought.

“Well, Jillian…”

“Please call me Jill Sir.”

“Okay Jill, can you turn around?"

"Yes?" Jill a little bit confused but then she turned around, made her back faced Chief Irons.

Chief Irons didn't say anything. Jill started to feel uncomfortable.

"So Chief, could you explain to me the reason why I need to turn around?"

"Well you know, I just want to know your body size."

WHAT THE HELL.

"Could you explain to me why my body size is important for you?" Jill clenched her jaw and She turned around and faced Chief Irons.

"As a new transfer, you talk too much, don't you?"

Jill was so speechless with what Chief Irons words.

"As you know, you're the first woman who joins S.T.A.R.S. in RPD. So I need to provide you with a new uniform. You see, it's not like a usual police uniform."

"You can just ask me or you can see it on my profile, Sir."

"Hmm sure. I already got your size by seeing you tho'. And please come any closer, I want to see a better view of you.”

What the hell is this guy want? He is so creepy. Her mind started to drive her crazy. She thought of many possibilities that will happen: He could touch her or grab her or even hit her. But She needed to stay calm.

Jill just stood still in her position, then Chief Irons started to stand from his chair and walked toward Jill.

Her heart beat faster. She tried to adjust her clothes and try to control her expression until there was a knock in the door. A guy with a mustache like Hulk Hogan opened Chief Irons's room and came in.

“Sorry Chief, may I bring Jillian to the team now? I've got my hands full right now, so I need to finish this fast.”

Jill was staring at the mustache guy. He was saving her from this fatty creepy Chief.

Chief Irons gave a mustache guy dagger glared “Jill, this is Captain Enrico Marini. You won't get order from him though....”

“Thank you, Chief. Now Jill, come with me. Excuse us Chief.” said Enrico while He and Jill got out from Chief Irons's room.

"Damn, you Marini" scowled Chief Irons.

* * *

Enrico then walked with Jill followed him. They went straight to the second floor of the RPD. The building inside RPD was quite old with a big Lady statue in the center of its Hall. _Well, every old building has its own perks right?_ Jill thought of this while sightseeing in every corner and furniture of RPD Hall. She saw some of the police officers gave her a glared too. _Maybe because I'm not wearing any Racoon S.T.A.R.S. uniform today, she tried to think about it positively_.

They both stop in front of the door with a big word S.T.A.R.S. on the board beside the door. He opened the door, and she could find one big room, which probably Enrico's room, messy 11 desks with pc on each desk, one long desk, one big communication console in the back of the room, and behind the door, the tall, reinforced steel gun safe. Only one desk that did not completely mess, and it was in the corner near the windows.

“Boys, stand up. Meet Jillian Adriana Valentine, the new Alpha Team member.”

There are 5 men in the room, and most of their face looks so exhausted from their own task and still focus on their job.

One of them started to see where Enrico and Jill stood, and shouted to others, “Wow it’s a girl guys!” that made all of the men in the room looking at Jill.

“Make yourself useful Jill. Learn from others to do and finish the jobs. Calls me if you need anything.” Enrico then step out of the room and stood in front of the door.

“And Jill?”

“Yes Sir?”

“Start tomorrow, please change your blazer with more proper uniform. We are not a lawyer.”

“Understood Captain.”

"Welcome to S.T.A.R.S." then Enrico exit the room then closed the door.

The guys in the room laughing hear what Enrico said to her. She just stood still and tried to control the situation before it was getting awkward.

“Hi I’m Jill. Nice to meet you guys.”

A guy who shouted before, then walking to Jill direction and gave her his hand. Jill then shook his hand.

“I’m Joseph, Joseph Forest. Nice to meet ya Jill, and welcome to the team! We always wanted women in this unit!” said Joseph nicely.

“Yeah yeah, we always wanted woman because it’s hard to meet women outside the office right?”

“Hey, Forest, be nice to Jill! Jill this is Forest, the most annoying man in the room. Be careful with him!” Joseph then pointed out every man in the room and introduced them to Jill.

“That’s Richard, and then Edward, and Kenneth. Four of them are in Bravo Team".

“Hi Jill,” said four of them almost at the same time coldly, and then their focus back to the task on their desk.

“I see. So why there are two teams? You know you just can work together to solve case right?”

“Well, we still work together you know. But yeah, you can say, it's a different shift of work. Especially when one of the team has a bunch of works."

"I see. Before I transferred here, in previous S.T.A.R.S offices, they have only one team though. So, it means there should be two captains right?"

"Yap you right about that. Bravo team is lead by Captain Enrico. Our Captain is Albert Wesker, he's not around for a moment. No one know where he is though. Wandering around in RPD perhaps? I don't know... So that's why Enrico who picks you up from Irons office."

"Wandering around? You mean he is some kind of new here too?"

"Yups. He was transferred here since February." 

"So you are also in the Alpha team. And where are the others?”

“Oh yes. Well, they are doing some investigation now. Maybe you will see them soon.”

“Why don’t you join the investigation together with them?”

“You're asking lots of questions on your first day Jill." Joseph chuckles.

"I'm sorry Joseph. It's just what I read about the Racoon S.TA.R.S. is totally different from what I see now."

"Don't be Jill. So what did you read about Racoon S.TA.R.S then?"

"Believe me, it's only good things, not the reality."

Joseph then gave her a smirk "Heh, you know the local reporters always give us a way more credits. Maybe Chief Irons bribe them? I dunno and honestly, I don't care. And you know what, there are juicy gossips about our Captain."

"What gossips?"

Joseph looked around and then whisper, "For starter, He loves to wear sunglasses, even in the night. And he is getting along with Irons, which it weirds because nobody likes Irons. And he is mysterious too, sometimes disappear like a ghost. The most fascinating one, it should be Enrico who assigned as the Alpha Captain, instead, it's Wesker. And he got that big room for himself, yet Enrico only got that long desk..."

"Can't wait to see him." Jill smirked.

"By the way, I didn't join the Alpha team because I have to do some research with the video I recorded for a case two days ago. Want to see it? It could be your first job today, helping me.”

“Sure Joseph.”

Before Jill and Joseph walked to his desk, the S.TA.R.S. room door suddenly opened, and there were three guys walked inside. Jill looked at those three guys while three of them walking toward her.

“You must the new member that mention by Captain. I’m Brad.”

“I’m Barry, and this young man is Chris.”

“Hi, we heard about you.”

Three of them tried to give Jill a handshake. It was totally different from the Bravo team who only greeted her only in their desk. They were nicer. Jill then shook their hand one by one and introduced herself.

“Jill. Nice to meet you guys.”

"Believe me, Jill, work here almost the same as work in the army. Sometimes busier, but with a less bulky uniform and fewer heavy weapons," said Brad while walking to his desk.

“Jill you have to be patient. These guys sometimes so suck. Speak of uniform, we have a unique uniform than other S.T.A.R.S branches. I guess the HR division already put your uniforms on your desk over there.” said Chris who gave her a sweet smile which is made him the most attractive guy in the room at that time.

Jill started to realize, how ridiculous the Racoon S.T.A.R.S. uniform was. Totally ridiculous. The uniform contains boots, tactical pants, and a shirt with S.T.A.R.S. emblem on the upper left arm. Also, Chief Irons totally lied to her. She believed that Chief Irons only want to see her ass. What a pervert fatty Chief. 

“If you have questions, feel free to ask us,” said Barry who give Jill a gentle pat on her shoulder, and then He and Chris walked to their desk.

Jill then stared Joseph “So who made this S.T.A.R.S. uniform design? It's totally different from what I saw in other branches."

"Of course Irons. I guess He got a privilege to make it custom. And you know what? No one has the courage to protest about it."

Jill chuckles, "Just what I thought. You see, I didn't wear my previous S.T.A.R.S. uniform because I thought it wouldn't respect the Racoon S.T.A.R.S. Now I regret it because it was totally normal than yours."

Joseph laughed, "Nothing you can do about it now. Well, shall we continue to do some research for my video?”

After all, her first impression of the RPD especially the S.T.A.R.S unit was weird?: pervert Chief and weird uniform. Well, she could understand the cold response from the Bravo's Captain and the Bravo team though, maybe they've got their hands full. She couldn't expect that everybody had to be nice to her. Not to mention his mysterious Captain. She was also thankful that none of them asking her about her past or family. At least it's a way better than when her training in Delta Force. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the beginning always hard and so boring.  
> But I just want to give the perspectives: sometimes men see a woman so rudely, but some of them also show some respect.  
> I want to give the reader(s) the perspective of how cold it could be for a woman when she works in the field when most of the men work there like in PD. Maybe if I were Jill in that time (1996) it would make me lose my cool because of what (especially) chief Irons and bravo team did to her. Thankfully it's Jill, not me. Lol.


	2. Equality and Equity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: My story is based on S.D. Perry's novel, not the game or other sources. So basically Wesker was assigned to be STARS Captain 6 months before the Arklay incident, which is probably happened in February. And in the novel said too, that Wesker had not interacted with Jill since he transferred to Racoon, which is probably she was transferred to Racoon after February (well i choose April though).

Every the end of the month, Wesker and Marini order all the S.T.A.R.S. members to train together in the PD training field. 

"Line up and open your shirt boys, and you too Jill." Wesker said while took off his shirt.

Jill just stared at Wesker, blinking. Not sure what she heard. It was almost 1 month Jill work at Racoon S.T.A.R.S but no one ever told her about training together at the end of the month and she had to take off her shirt. 

"Do you have a problem, Jill?"

"Of course not, captain. Can I keep mine?"

Forest chuckled.

"Something funny Forest?"

"No, sir"

"200 push-ups. Now."

Forest sighed, and then made a push-up position, and start to push up.

"You can keep yours, Jill."

"Thank you, Captain." 

"Now everyone, let's start running for 30 minutes straight. Continue it with pushups, situps, jumping jacks, squats, each 300. Brad, you lead us, don't be slow or I'll give you 300 push-ups bonus."

* * *

Since the end of this month was on Thursday, after the training, all the S.T.A.R.S members should continue their day with tasks that waited for them. For some reason, Wesker and Marini didn't come to the S.T.A.R.S's office yet. Perhaps being called by Chief Irons.

After taking a bath and getting ready to do her task, while she was walking toward her desk, Forest shouted at her.

"Thanks for getting me a 'bonus' push-up Jill. I thought all women want to be equal to men. But I guess most of them just want to get special treatment."

"I thought the pushups bonus was a good thing for you. It will tone your upper body." Jill annoyed but tried to stay calm.

"It was so brave that you asked Wesker to keep your clothes on."

"I don't understand Forest. You angry with me because Wesker punished you?"

"Of course not. I just don't accept that all the women in the world want to be equal with men, yet when in your situation like before, you want to keep your clothes on. It's not equal then."

"Okay, did I ever tell you I want to be equal with men? Do I represent all the women in the world?"

Forest silenced. So did all the men in the room who just watched them arguing.

"What so special of wanting to be equal?"

"So this is about some women who ask to be equal with you? I'll tell you what you need to understand. What we, as women really want is to get equality as a human being, and equity for some conditions. As human beings, we get the same right: right for life, for the job, get respected from another human being, and whatever the rights that written in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights. It's what we called equality, without seeing any gender or skin or religion or anything. And what happened in the training field, it was called equity. I can't show my chest to you guys, because this is the area I should protect. It's the same damn thing that you should protect, inside your pants. " Jilled pissed. 

"Why you're so emotional? What's your problem?"

"I don't have any problem. You're the problem. I just don't understand why you bring this up. Someone hurt your feeling because she asked to be equal with you? Please don't blame it on me." Jill stood up from her chair. "You know, maybe you should read books. Your mouth will be shut for saying something stupid because your brain will be busy thinking. Especially about equality and equity things."

"Ha! Talk about yourself, girl!" Forest hit his desk. "You think because you've been in delta force you're feeling high and mighty than us?"

"What? Why you're relating my days at delta force with our condition now? I don't get it. If you just.....ugh" Jill put her hand in her temple.

"Why Jill, cat got your tongue?"

"Hey guys stop, Forest shut your fucking mouth! Jill calm down." Chris tried to handle the situation.

"Don't expect a woman to calm Chris.." Forest smirked.

"Ah come on..." Chris gave a glared to Forest.

Jill took a deep breath and regain her composure, "I don't want to waste my time arguing with you. I already gave you my point about equality and equity. Please don't bring out about my days in delta forces, I don't think it's related to what we're discussing now. Believe me, with or without delta forces, I'll still defend the women's rights, especially from people like you." Jill turned her heels and walked toward the door and shut the door.

"It was good that Enrico and Wesker not around..." Brad murmuring.

"You like a rebel asshole teenager." Barry said to Forest without facing him and focusing on his pc.

"I know you envy her because she got praise yesterday by Wesker and you got scolded by Enrico. But this is too much.." Joseph adding.

"Shut up Joseph." Forest gave him a dagger glared.

"You like a little girl who throws her tantrum to her parents.." Kenneth adding.

"Emotional little girl.." Edward adding.

"Dumbass..." Richard adding.

"Oh guys come on." Forest frowned like a little girl.

"You know Forest, maybe Jill right. You should learn to keep your mouth shut. And for all of you guys, in this past month, no one welcomes her enough. She is our coworker right? If it's hard for us to see Jill as a coworker, at least see her as a human being. Let's respect each other, shall we? Can you do that Forest?" Chris adding while standing in front of Forest crossing his arm on his chest.

All the men in the room didn't speak any work. Thinking and nodding.

"Yeah, let's we try it then, especially you Forest." Brad broke up the silence.

"Speak good or remain silent." Edward adding.

"Have a girlfriend or a wife or a daughter so you will respect the women" Barry adding.

"ugh.."

"Think about it buddy, and don't forget to apologize to her later. And please never bring this topic anymore." Chris then walked toward the door.

* * *

Jill sat on the bench in the small grassy park near the RPD courtyard. She knew that even she gave Forest all logical reasons about equity and equality, if Forest basically didn't want to hear her out, it just pointless. _Haters gonna hate..and I can't force people to understand what I understand right?_

"Hey.."

Jill turned around and found Chris called her. "Chris.."

"Need fresh air?"

"Yeah."

"You know, Forest always such a jerk."

"I know." Jill smirk then frowned. "How did you find me?"

"I noticed you always sit here after work hour."

"Sounds like a creepy stalker."

"Hahaha, actually I followed you."

"Why? You want to make fun of me or defend Forest with his concept about equality?"

"Nah... I understand your feeling though."

"How so?"

"My mother told me about it too, about equality and equity. But what she said about education, not about gender.."

"Elaborate?"

"She said that everyone has a right to get an education. That's called equality. But the treatment to each person must be different, like someone who slower to learn, he can not be treated like someone who normal. That's called equity. The treatment could be different, but it doesn't mean one person is higher than another person."

Jill just stared at the ground, thinking.

"Anyway when I was a kid, my mom scolded me because I felt superior to my neighbor, she was a girl, well I bullied her though. Later mom told me, whatever my gender, religion, race, or anything, I shouldn't feel higher than others. I should respect anyone around me. Your words made me remember her advice but in different contexts. And guess what? I have a little sister. To be honest, it's hurt to see a woman being harassed like that. No joke. It reminds me of my mother and my sister."

"Now I feel like I were your sister.."

"Haha basically I'm older than you, but of course I bet you don't want to be my sister, even I want to adopt you. Work partner then?"

"Right work partner..." Jill gave Chris half-smile. "You see, Universal Declaration of Human Rights or other laws related to rights were created by humans to remind us there is a basic right that needs to be respected. But when people don't understand the basic concept of it, it just futile right? I mean the problem is on their head, their way of thinking. It's not my fault if some men don't understand the concept of being equal as a human being. I just want to be respected as a human being in general, and a woman in particular. If you say gender, we cannot be treated in all the things. Like what happened in the training field."

"Agree with you, Jill. We are different in the context of gender but doesn't mean one gender is higher than another gender. I understand what happened in the training field, it doesn't mean you want to get any special treatment, you just want to be respected proportionally as a woman."

Jill sighed, "I wish all the men like you Chris. I mean understanding with this situation, at least try not to hurt other people's feelings."

"The perks of having little sister I guess. In addition, my mom gonna kill me if I mistreat any woman."

"Well, I hope it goes to the men too. When a man being harassed by a woman in a public, people will think maybe the man was doing something wrong to her. So that's no one bother to help him. It's different if a woman who is harassed by a man, people will help her right away. My point is, this is equality, no one harassed anyone, and anyone has to be respected."

"Wow Jill, I never expect you to think something like that. Quotes of the day huh, 'no one harassed anyone, and anyone has to be respected'".

Jill grinned, "By the way, how old is your sister?"

"18. College student, majoring in literature. Usually, she comes to Racoon to visit me, but I guess she is a busy freshman right now."

"Can't wait to see her. How about your mom?"

Chris sighed, "Passed away, three years ago.."

"Oh, I'm sorry Chris."

"Nah don't be Jill." Chris then gazed at Jill. "I want to chat with you more, but guess duty calls?"

"Yeah. We should get back before Wesker search for us. No more pushups for today, my hands hurt like hell."

Chris pated Jill's shoulder and then stood up, "Let's go."

"Chris?"

"Yeah?" He turned around to face Jill who two-stepped behind him.

"Thank you, for comforting me. It means a lot to me." Jill gave him a warm smile.

" No probs. And I'm sorry for the way of S.T.A.R.S. members talk or act toward you for this past weeks. They need to learn some manners.."

Jill chuckles, "Yeah, maybe learn some from you."

* * *

"Your work won't finish by itself." Wesker crossed his armed while watching Jill and Chris come together to the S.T.A.R.S office.

"Sorry Captain, I need to go to the toilet." 

"And I need to take something from my locker.."

"I don't care if you're two are dating, but please finish your task before doing anything else." Wesker scowled and stepped out to his room.

Jill and Chris then sat on their own chair. Forest then walked to Jill's desk.

"Sorry, Jill. For my childish behavior."

"Don't do that again to me or to all women in the world."

"Right. We're good now?" Forest offered her his fist.

"Okay." Jill then fist bump with Forest.

"If you have more time, better finish your job, no more chit chat!" Yelled Marini toward Forest and Jill.

  
"Yes, Captain..." Both of them smiled at each other and replied to Marini at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dedicated this chapter to all the women in the world! Just wanted to share my opinion about equality and equity. We should understand and respect each other as human beings. And i understand, sometimes when people get offended, they are being irrational like Forest (sorry forest) As what Edward said, speak good or remain silent people! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know that this chapter not 'kicking' enough. Well, I'll edit later then hehee.


End file.
